


月亮代表我的心，永远特别的你们

by hyezhouyouyi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyezhouyouyi/pseuds/hyezhouyouyi
Summary: 烟火星辰。





	月亮代表我的心，永远特别的你们

**Author's Note:**

> 爱你们

等待了几天，嗷3得以顺利注册。快回学校了，待在家最快乐的是安逸安逸安逸、友人叨念以及与晛晛小姐姐_磕CP_。

纪念2019年8月1日拿到驾照。

长长的路，一切都会慢慢变好，爱自己 爱家人 放宽心 多学习 

窗外雨淅淅沥沥，愿吾康健平安学业有成，身畔人安。

ps 附上一首美丽的歌曲伴我睡

北极耳语

作词：张赢

作曲：罗锟

演唱：白宇

风在最远处

等着地平线和微光分开

天空尽头星辰亮起一串雪白

呼吸跟着梦慢慢慢慢来

心跳节拍不快

记忆终于回来

独自流浪过这人海

执着 简单 热爱

偶尔也想 让时间停下来

看着世界的黑白

寻找心里的色彩

很久以后它还在不在

努力奔跑着

不确定每次成功或失败

成人在童话世界里也会不安

微笑着告诉你我很快乐

永远也不难过

因为翅膀还在

独自流浪过这人海

执着 简单 热爱

偶尔也想 让时间停下来

看着世界的黑白

寻找心里的色彩

幸运的是你一直都在

Ha

行星在宇宙里

昼夜转动蔓延出未来

每道轨迹打开都是无可取代

每颗微光在天空里闪白

循着梦告诉我

奇迹真的存在

**Author's Note:**

> 怎么去拥有一道彩虹，  
怎么去拥抱一夏天的风。  
\------------------《知足》


End file.
